the unluckiest day is the best day ever
by nibi-no-nikamada
Summary: disclaimer:i don't own Naruto but i do own the story idea. Sakura go to a school Halloween party and finds out that the guy she likes is going to be there. SakuGar


The unlucky day is the best day ever.

Today was Halloween and this year it happened to land on a Friday. With that there weren't a lot of kids trick-or-treating this year. But the ones who did trick-or-treat got a lot of candy and they had a blast because they came home with a lot of candy for the year.

I always dressed up and went to a friend's house to see who is going this year for the party at school. To my surprise the guy I like is going to be there. I got so happy that I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Gaara is going to be at the party." I said and looking like I was on crack.

"Dude, calm down. Did you take your happy pills this morning?" Naruto said.

"No." I said and look like I was three and had just lied.

"Besides it's just a party and don't forget that the plastics are going to do there annual spin the bottle game and they want to set two people up during the game and they picked you and some guy." Ino said.

"Why did they pick me and who is the guy?????" I asked.

"Because they think that you need to have a boyfriend and I forgot his name." Ino said.

"Gggrrrr." I said.

When it was time to go to the party we left. We had to turn around because my friend for got her black rose. Then we went back to the party.

At the party the plastics got up on stage and said that there annual spin the bottle game was about to start. The plastics also said that the two people that are going to have to play are Naruto and I. I gave Ino an evil glare and walked to the back where the spin the bottle was going to be played at.

The plastics said that they were going to have me spin first.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you are the girl that we picked." Temari said. She was one of the plastics.

"Fine." I said spinning the bottle. It landed on Naruto.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath.

They handed me a card and said that I had to do what I said on the card to him. The card said seven minuets in heaven. Gaara happened to walk by and read he card.

"Who do you have to do that with?" he said in my ear.

"Naruto." I whispered back to Gaara.

He looked at where the bottle was pointed at and I saw that Naruto left.

"It looks like your partner is gone." He said walking over to the empty space and sitting in it.

"I guess that I don't do that now." I said to one of the plastics.

"Nope you will have to do that with Gaara now." Temari said.

"O-o-okay." I stuttered.

'_Why me.' I thought_

"_**You should be happy. Now you get to kiss Gaara.**" My Inner self said._

'_No it's seven minuets in heaven. We could just stand there and talk.'_

"**_Yall are going to kiss._"**

"_yep."_

"Well let's get this over with." I said walking to bleachers and opening a door that you have to go through to close the bleachers. We didn't know what to do.

"Umm…what are we suppose to do?" I asked him.

"We could just…they are listening in on us." Gaara said, "see listen."

"Yep they are trying to see if we are doing anything." I said.

"Watch and learn and listen to how they will react." Gaara said slamming his back against the wall and saying something that I couldn't hear.

"Oh my god they are doing something more that kissing in there." I herd a girl say.

"That was funny." I said laughing.

"Yep." Seth said. Then the luckiest thing happened to me. Gaara kissed me. He backed up and broke the kiss.

"Why did you do that?" I said before he hugged me.

"Because I love you Sakura." Gaara said in my ear.

"YALL SHOUDN'T BE DOING THAT IN THERE, YOUR SUPOSSE TO BE KISSING." I hard a voice says.

We walked out of the compartment and said, "Fooled ya."

"yall thought we where doing something else." Gaara said.

"lets get back to the game and Gaara can take Naruto's place." Sharon said.

"Okay." Every one said.

All of us walked back over to we are going to play spin the bottle.

"Okay who is next." I asked Temari.

"Gaara." Temari said.

"Okay." Gaara said spinning the bottle. The bottle landed on me.

"I think that the bottle is rigged to land on us." I said.

"Na ya think?" Gaara said.

"Here's your card guys." Kiri said passing a blue card to Gaara.

"Come on Sakura. We have to go." Gaara said.

"Where do we have to go?" I said to Gaara.

He showed me the card that said, "Ask her out then make out if she/he says yes." After he showed me that I got up and walked with him to a place that had nobody around.

It was quiet until he spoke, "Sakura will you be my girlfriend."

'_What should I say?' _I thought.

"**_Well for one SAY YES, you dork."_** My inner self said.

'_Fine.'_ I thought.

"Are you okay? You look like you spaced out." Gaara said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry." That's all I said.

"Are you going to tell me yes or no?" he said.

"Sorry." I said, "Yes."

"good." He said walking over to me and leaned in.

"I have always loved you ever since I meet you." Gaara said.

After he said that he leaned in all the way until I felt his lips on mine. That moment i thought that i was the lukiest girl on he world. i responded he kissing him back.

After the makeout seession we went back to the game and found that every one left.

"Well hat stinks that there is no one here." I said.

"want to go back to my place and watch some movies?" Gaara asked.

"Sure but we need to stop by my place so i can get out of this costume." I said.

"Okay." Gaara said taking my hand and walking to his car. once at his car we got in and dove off.

it took a couple minutes to get to my house and about another half hour at my house so i could get ever thing off my face and the costume off.

After that we went to his house and watched movies for that rest of halloween.


End file.
